Arachnidphobiea
by wiseguy2415
Summary: Arachnid has lost the urge to kill the boy who wrecking her collection, rather, she has fallen in love with him. The decepticons are at great risk of losing every thing because of one spider, this is what happens when you underestimate humanity, all life forms outside of earth be warned, we don't go without a fight
1. Chapter 1

Arachnophobia

Jack and June sat at the table in their dining room, both looking longingly into their coffee.

Jack broke the silence, "I'm sorry you had to see that last night." Jack said in reference to their late night activity involving a certain spider.

"I should be apologizing for not believing you. Logically, your excuse should have sense to me, But I refused to believe it. When I think of think aliens, I tend to think of something like: Marvin The Martian, or some craze character like that." June said looking into her son's eye's, "but after watching you and Arcee in action last night, I realized that, the truth is aliens are closer to home than I thought."

"Regardless, I'm glad we both walked away…with are heads intact." She meant that last part as a joke, she took the last swig of coffee and sat her cup down on the table.

"Oh well, life goes on. You got school in a few moments, and I gotta get to work." She said as she gathered the rest of her gear for the day.

"Okay, by mom, love you." Jack said as he walked out into the garage, where he was greeted by Arcee.

"Morning 'cee!" The young man said.

"Morning Jack." She said as her friend got on her alt mode.

The drive to school was quite, and awkward to say the least, in fact neither of the duo said anything until they got to the building deemed as school.

"See you later 'cee." Jack said,

"see you later…Partner" Arcee said sincerely.

"I think you've earned that title promotion after last night." Jack smiled at this.

"Talk to you later partner." Jack said, today just got better.

* * *

Later

Jack was listening best he could to his art history teacher, but it wasn't working well for boy.

Something caught his eye to his right, a black widow.

Jack yelped and hopped out his chair at the sight of it, he moved so quickly he tripped over his bag, and landed on the floor next another desk, which so happened to be occupied by his crush, Sierra.

Laying on the floor was embarrassing enough, but how he got there, well no words can describe the predicament.

"Mr. Darby! Do you have Arachnophobia?" Mr. Bell asked. Several students snickered

"After the dream I had last night I'd be worried if I didn't." Jack said catching his breath and standing shakily. And then he heard it, the sound that made his blood run cold.

"An attack chopper? Out here? I haven't heard one of those since I left the marines." Mr. Bell said.

Than the sound grinding gears confirmed Jack's fears.

"Arachnid." Jack said softly. An audible thud shook the room's ceiling.

"You know how some conspiracy theorist believe we aren't alone on this world?" Jack said abruptly.

A collective 'yes' went around the room.

"Then get ready to meet the truth behind the belief." Jack said carefully.

Then as fast as lightning, the roof was torn off the room. Reveling Jack's most threatening enemy.

"Don't you ever get tired of losing?!" Jack growled at her.

"Oh Jack I have other plans for you instead of killing you, and besides, Arcee isn't here to save you this time." She said.

Jack gulped, "And that folks is I got Arachnophobia." He said.

"Oh Jack, that hurts my feeling

He was cornered, with nowhere to go, and no way to get out, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

 **Squish!** Was the sound of her webbing clinging the boy to the wall, 'this is it!' he thought to himself, however no sudden and sharp pain came across his neck.

Warily, Jack looked up at the predator. She was smiling, in a way that made Jack already know what she wanted to do to him, and it made Jack all the more so nervous. 'She…Wants…to have…sex…with me?' Jack's stomach turned at this realization, he almost threw up, had he anything in his stomach, he probably would have.

Arachnid approached the boy, while doing so she chuckled, "Oh, yes I am going to have so much fun with you." She crests the boy's cheek with her index digit, making him shiver of the uncomfortable situation.

She loosened the webbing just enough to wrap the boy in the silk, making a 'cocoon' like structure around him.

Once he was secured, she transformed and lifted the boy out of the room, Leaving a stunned crowd in her wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Arachnophobia Chapter Two

A Sticky Situation

The silence was deafening, no one could believe their eyes, one of their classmates was just abducted by a giant robotic spider, that had some kind of vendetta against the boy whom she abducted, whom transformed into an apache attack chopper after the said boy was secure. (Holy Moly keep that straight in your head and give you 10 points)

Now Sierra had always known Jack was hiding something. Although, working with aliens wasn't anything she could really wrap her head around.

And of course, Jack was resilient, she never doubted that, but by the way that spider went after him, he must have really got under her…skin? If that was the right word for it.

"Unbelievable!" Sierra said, still lost for words.

"Now I understand how he attained the fear of spiders!" Mr. Bell said.

"I think that was lie that he said!" Sierra said.

"About the dream?" Someone asked. Sierra nodded.

"I think he and her went at it last night and lied about it being a dream."

"Sound reasoning Sierra, but would we have believed him if he didn't put in that since of it being a dream?" Mr. Bell said.

"Nah guess not. And, I think I know who this 'Arcee' is." She said.

"And who would that be?" Someone else asked.

"His motorcycle!" Sierra said.

A collective 'Oh!' went around the room.

"Are you sure?!" Mr. Bell said.

"I wouldn't know if I hadn't seen that Motorcycle try to off out from underneath him!" Sierra said.

"It's a Japanese crotch rocket, it has a natural habit of doing so…" Mr. Bell said. "I should know; I've had one while I was in the marines over on a base in the UK."

"But what is it to say that there is more truth to what I was thinking than whatever he would dare let on?" she asked, not even caring about how ridicules this sounded.

No one had anything to say.

"Then, it's official, when his motorcycle pulls up later I'll approach it and 'harass' it, if you will."

* * *

Jack was not having a good day, his morning started with an awkward conversation with his mother about Arachnid and Arcee, and now, he is being hauled off by the later of the two, and going to get a treatment of unknown origin, and that alone was more than enough to make his stomach want to empty whatever solid content (that he currently didn't have in his stomach) all over the place.

And to make matters worse, she abducted him from school, in front of Sierra, Vince, and several others who remind him of the situation (if he ever came back that is) of everything that happened in those short moments of his kidnapping.

' _this wouldn't be happening if I had ignited the energon before that damp twig'_ he though bitterly to himself.

Finally, he spilled his mind of wander, "Where are you taking me?" He questioned the bounty hunter.

"The Nemesis." She said.

' _Where Megatron and his followers are? Great, if survive her and get away I'll have other cons to worry about as well, there is no scraping way I will survive that, unless…she keeps my presents in the dark from everyone else, then I might have an advantage.'_

The said ship came into view, and the sinking feeling in Jack's stomach grew.

* * *

When June woke up this morning she thought it was all a dream that she had last night, but then she walked into the garage to see Arcee in her 'alt mode' she mused, and the reality hit her hard, last night wasn't a dream, it really happened, she was kidnapped from the parking lot of the hospital, and had been threatened with death in her face, and then Jack had faced her, the spider, with an amount of ferocity she had never seen, and deep down, she knew they had gone at it before hand, hints the reason for their 'late night activity' because she wanted to get back at him, and to do so, she, went after her, to get to him. (It makes since if you don't think about it)

She walked into the break room of the hospital and was greeted by her co-workers, who oddly enough were looking at a television with "breaking news" on it.

She immediately recognized the location of the news as Jasper High School, but with an odd twist, there was a hole in the roof of one of the class rooms.

"If you just now joining us, this is the remains of Jasper High School after an attack on the campus by this…thing!" She, news anchor, said as a picture of Arachnid appeared on the screen.

June couldn't stop herself from gasping, causing the other nurses to look at her.

"Took off with this boy." Jack appeared on the screen next to 'her'

"No, Jack." She pulled out her phone, and started to dial the number that she had forced herself to remember, quite literally, overnight.

"Yes Nurse Darby?" Optimus Prime answered.

"Are you watching the news?" She asked the leader of the Autobots.

"Noooo? Why would we?" He asked curiously.

"Turn it on and you'll see, local channel 14." She said.

"Very well." He said.

The news continued on rolling, "By the all spark!" She finally heard The Prime say.

"How long ago did this happen?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I just found out myself a few moments ago." She said, ignoring the odd looks she was getting from the other nurses.

"Very well, I will start a global scan for Jackson's signature."

"Thank you." June said.

"Thank nothing of it, he is after all a friend of mine as well."

She hung up, and looked at the crown of co-workers under her leadership.

"Guess I owe an explanation, huh?" She said, everyone else nodded.

* * *

It is very unusual to get Optimus Prime in an emotional bind, while it's true that he had faith in Jack's abilities to protect himself, it is no excuse for neglecting the thought of Arachnid attacking the school to get to him, and now, that is just what has happened. Picking up and dropping of kids is one thing, but staying there and puppy guarding the Human adolescents is 'a whole other ball game' as the human term goes, and now Jack is in the clutches of Arcee's most hated enemy, and Arcee, will in no doubt, be pissed.

* * *

How Arachnid by passed security is beyond him, but by pass it she did. And now more than ever Jack wanted to get out of this game of hers, and then it hit him, like a ton of bricks slamming down on an unfortunate worker's foot, a plan started to form, but it would involve getting to the energon depo on the ship to pull it off.

' _you blew up one ship, you can sure as heck do it again! And this time you have a lot of energon to work with. Thank you Ratchet!'_ He mentally discussed with himself.

She turned into a room that was vacant, and she grinned, devilishly.

"Welcome to your new home Jack." If Jack had to guess, she did a scan of the ship before she entered the ship, which would be perfectly logical, after all Cybertronions have a keener sense of sight than humans.

And if anything, this will be her quarters when she makes her presents known to Megatron.

He shivered at that thought, that would not be a day to look forward to.

Technically, he would be safer here with (oh you know who), than anywhere else on this vessel.

But, his plan will only work if he plays his cards right, play 'em wrong and he becomes a human slushy under Megaton's foot, play 'em right, and he could wipe out the entire decepticon army, knock the ship out of the sky, and end the war, all with one swift blow.

Although, he would need to get to the control bay to Ground bridge out of the ship and back onto Earth before impact. And Jack knew just what hole to put this disgusting thing, the only question was: when?

* * *

When Arcee heard the news of the kidnapping of her little brother figure, she immediately went into the training room. (No doubt in the desire to blow off some steam) and being pissed at Arachnid for going after Jack. (Just as Optimus predicted)

And Optimus didn't do anything because it was for the best, even Ratchet was lost for words (and that is saying something).

The scan for Jack's life signature is still in full swing, with no success as of yet, the situation began to grow grimmer.

* * *

"Any questions?" June asked after her explanation was complete. No one raised a hand.

"Good, now if you would excuse me, I have a friend that I would like be by when he finds my son." She said, as she turned on a heel and left.

If Jack wanted to star in a horror film, this is about how he would picture it. The attacker has his (or her) prey backed up against the wall and slowly stocking them, except the predator in this motion picture didn't want to eat him, rather rape him.

There is only one problem however, she wasn't ripping his clothing off, instead, she was forcing him to take it off. (How you may ask) by threatening to go after other humans (None were specifically listed, but he a good Idea as to who the mystery people were).

Arachnid had gone to check in with Megatron, and Arachnid had told him, " _I want you ready when I come back, or I will do as I have threatened."_ And she had a seductive smile when she said it too. So there he sat butt naked in the corner of a cold room, waiting helplessly for the predator to return.

* * *

 **Now I know what I said so save your breath, because yelling will do no one good, I know I said It'll be summer before you hear from again but I had a huge hole in my schedule so I decided to by-pass the time, and put this chapter up.**

 **Dark and demented, yeah?**

 **But anyway, thank you guys, so much for reading this chapter, if you liked it, let me know in the comment section below, and I'll see y'all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Arachnophobia Chapter Three.

Naked and Afraid

 _The Nemeses_

 _ **COLD, DARK, ALONE**_

These words echoed through Jack's head as he sat in the corner of the room that had swiftly became Arachnid's quarters.

Boy faith really enjoyed screwing with him didn't it, he was still naked as a jay bird, and Arachnid kept up the sexual comment making as if there was no tomorrow, like calling him 'her boy toy' and 'stress reliever'. This caused him to squeeze his legs together all the more so.

Things were not looking good for his virginity, even if it is an alien threating it, it didn't make it any better, by any means.

She was in the middle of making her birth (Bed, for those of you who don't understand) and she wasn't showing any sighs of letting it go, so this was fun (in her optics at least).

Once she was finished she looked over at Jack, whom was still sitting there and had yet to move, and she smirked at him, "This will be fun indeed." She said, barley over a whisper, yet loud enough for Jack to hear, yep, it was official, he was utterly screwed. (Pun kind of intended)

Now Jack had always been a fighter, when his father was killed in action several years ago in Afghanistan, he had been training in hand-to-hand combat for several years' now, but against a decepticon, well he didn't have much of a chance. The only chance he did have though, was being able to knock the ship out of the sky, which there was not only one flaw, but four; One: he had to get away from Arachnid. Two: He had to find the energon core. Three: He had to find his was back to the bridge, to ground bridge out of the soon to be falling vessel, and all while avoiding flaw number four, the other decepticons.

So, now that the opportunity has basically opened it's self to him, all he had to do was get away from Arachnid, get through the ventilation shaft, find the bridge, after finding the bridge, he then needed to find the energon core, ignite the fuel supply, high tell it back to the bridge that would by that time be completely vacant because everyone would be running amuck trying to figure out what is wrong with the ship, and bridge back to earth's surface. Sounds more complicated than he hoped it would turn out, but, it came back to the end of how this war could end.

The spider started walking over to the teen, "Oh Jaaaaaaaaack, Time to plaaaaaaaaaay." She sung. She smiled at the reaction from him she got, _'he's cute when he's scared.'_ She mused.

She finally got over to him, she pets his hair which cause him to curl up tighter.

"Stand up Jack!" She ordered, Jack looked up at her, his blue-grey eyes where in their dark grey shade of color as he stood, he didn't like this, but for now he will have to endure before he can set his plan into action.

 _Team Prime_

June sat in the living area, wondering, and worrying about her son. Miko, Raf and someone else would be here later after school!

Arcee was pacing in the middle of the room, Bulkhead and Bumblebee where off at the at the side talking quietly as the situation became grimmer.

"Blast!" Ratchet cursed, he was still by the computer looking for Jack, the fact he had yet to give up was solely shocking to the other members of team prime, though Ratchet would never out rightly admit it, he was deeply concerned for Jack, after all he aided in securing the base after the Scraplet infestation happened, had it not been for Jack's quick thinking, team prime might only be a pile of scrap metal now, and Optimus and Arcee, well as the humans would have put it, 'they would be metallic pop-cycles in the artic'

And then Jack's first encounter with Arachnid, Ratchet shuddered at that though, but he learned what Jack did beside the odds that where against him, he blew up Arachnid's ship, and almost killed her in the process. Now many times Ratchet was glad how durable Cybertronions where, but for that small moment, he wished that Cybertronions where a little easier to kill than that. Because as anyone would have predicted, the spider con went back after the boy, and in the process, she wrapped his mother up in the affair, now he knew she was a scum, but stooping that low to attack his family when he was only defending himself, really made him angry, and he made it quite clear that when June got to base, he was going to give her a thorough evaluation before the night was through.

"Optimus, I can't find him, no cell signal, no DNA recognition, nothing!" Ratchet said quietly to his friend.

"Keep at it old friend, I don't doubt your abilities of finding our young ally." The prime said to the medic.

* * *

 _The Nemesis_

His bare back was pressed against the cold wall and his wrist were pinned under her webbing above his head, and his feet were also secure, spread a little farther than shoulder width apart, but it still didn't stop his mind and heart from racing.

She had easy access to everything privet to him and his future, that alone was terrifying, but she made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to hurt him, just…play with him.

"My, my, you are well toned for a youngling." She said in reference to the ghostly out line of a six that was starting to form, and his 'nicely developed chest' as she put it shortly after. This cause him to blush, but only a little.

She stroked his bare chest with a single digit, causing him to flinch under the contact, her finger was cold, almost as if it gave off its own icy conditioning.

Now Jack was normally not one to flinch under contact like that, after all his mother did it to him when he was younger, and he enjoyed it, but only because her hands were warm, not ice cold. The only other reason he would flinch, is if a girl he liked, Sierra, for instance, started groping him and well… (I'll let you figure that one out).

The rest of her servo gently made contact with his chest, once the cold hand was in place, which cause him to have a hard time breathing (Take a cold shower and you'll understand), she gently started to move her hand down the boy's front side, and to the young man's stomach.

The base her palm was touching his 'no zone' (middle school theater teacher taught me that one) but he wasn't too sure how Cybertronians mated, from what he could piece together from Ratchet's 'Cybertronion Biology' talk (He was never a scalier in science, history was more of his forte) Cybertronians and humans have very similar rituals (if you think of an electrical outlet and apply it to both species…well you get the idea).

His attention was brought back to reality when her servo wrapped around his (mmmmm… I won't say it) and gently but firmly squeezed, cause him to hiss in discomfort and pain, she didn't tear it off, but at the angle she was pulling, she probably could have.

Tears were starting to form in his eyes, it isn't very often you could get Jack to cry, the last he did cry was when his father died, but that was because of a different pain, this one was purely physical (he wanted to have kids with his future wife but he couldn't very well do that if he didn't have his…half of the deal)

"Please…quit." He whimpered out, this was too much for the boy handle.

She lessoned (surprisingly) and she removed her hand from his 'no zone' and back up to his stomach, once there, she teased it with a gentle massage.

Jack looked up at the spider-con's faceplate, just in time to see her to close the distance between her faceplate and his face, and place a firm kiss on the young man's lips.

Jack had to do a double take when she started kissing him (just to make sure he was seeing and feeling all of what was going on) unfortunately it wasn't a dream, it was still happening.

She held the kiss for a few seconds, cause Jack to moan out in desperate attempt of getting fresh air into his lunges.

Oddly enough she did it yet again, she complied when he whimpered.

Jack took a shaky breath, "Why?!" he asked her.

"Why what?" She asked innocently (or at least as innocently as possible)

"I though you wanted to kill me!" He said.

"Oh Jack, I never wanted to kill you, I just wanted to get you alone. You see the first time I laid optics on you I fail for you, I just needed to get you away from Arcee to tell you that."

"Then why did you threaten my mother?!" he hissed at her.

"Your mother was merely bait, to lure you into my trap, which worked out for the most part, there were a couple of reasons as to why it didn't work out too well, one: I underestimated your intelligence, and two, Arcee got away faster than I anticipated she would."

"You threaten to kill the only family I had left that was related to me. How do you expect to love you after what you tried to do to my family?!"

"Oh Jack, I don't want you to return my love, because hearing you whimper and scream is all I need from you."

Jack blinked, "You want me to be your…" he gulped," …Your sex slave?"

She smiled, "Preciselyyyyyyyy!" She said as kissed his cheek.

Never had a decepticon been this honest before, and it was utterly terrifying.

* * *

 _Team Prime_

Everyone jumped when Fowler's face appeared on the screen, along with his famous 'PRIME!'

"To what do we owe this pleasure Agent Fowler?" Optimus grumbled.

"Have you found Jack yet?!" Fowler yelled.

"No Agent Fowler, we have not." Optimus said.

"Blast…any way, the higher ups are wanting to talk to you about something important."

"Any details about what it is?" Ratchet asked.

"It involves making your war public knowledge if that's saying anything?" The liaison said.

"Ahhhh scrap!" came a collective reply from everyone present (minus Optimus of course)

"Why is that?" June asked.

"Well, that spider made it impossible to explain the whole situation, and it didn't help that Jack had actually called her an alien before the roof was destroyed." He answered.

"Ah, that makes sense, I guess." June said.

Optimus nodded before resuming, "Where am I to meet your superiors Agent Fowler?"

"Don't go anywhere they're going there to talk to you."

"Alright Agent Fowler we will be waiting. When can we be expecting them?"

"Tomorrow, 15 hundred hours." Came a sharp reply.

"Very well, we receive them then." The Prime said.

"Good, that's all for now, Fowler out!" the transmission cut off, leaving a solemn silent in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Escape and Decimate**

Cold and numb, that's all he felt.

He would tell you first hand, that nothing could have prepared him for being harassed by a female alien.

Much less a giant, robotic, spider-like alien.

But what was he, a 16-year-old adolescent, going to do about it.

The young man remembered his geography teacher talk about a place in the ocean that was so deep, not even the ship he was on could survive the pressure of it.

The Mariana Trench (or Marianas Trench) is the deepest known submarine trench, and the deepest location in the Earth's crust itself. It is located in the floor of the western North Pacific Ocean, to the east of the Mariana Islands at 11° 21' North latitude and 142° 12' East longitude, which is near Japan.

And Jack, well, he was going to put the nemesis right in the middle of it.

It had been about 5 hours since he was kidnapped, and in that time, he was sure he was going to bad dreams to follow when he gets out of here.

* * *

 _Flash back_

 _He closed his eyes as she leaned into kiss him on the cheek._

' _Why, why me, what did I do to get this? Oh, that's right,_ I _blew up her ship!'_

 _If he was any more perplexed at the idea of being her sex slave, he should really be worried about what would become of him if she told Megatron about him, oooohweeee that would not go over well!_

 _Although, if she was smart (she was mind you, just psychotic) she wouldn't utter a word about him._

 _She brushed her index digit across his scrotum again, making his breath hitch in his chest. One thing was for sure, he needed to get out of here and QUICK!_

 _He twitched under the contact, and yet again, she smirks sadistically._

" _What's the matter JAAAAACK?..." she said as ran her knuckles under his crotch, "Don't like it when girls_ man _handle you?" the way she said man made it seem like men were the devil's advocate, which he would be lying if he didn't somewhat agree._

 _Men could indeed be the animal to be feared, or they could be most knightly man anyone could meet._

 _Shivery isn't dead, Jack knew first hand, treat a lady right and you won't have problem, treat a wrong and if she is rich, she could have you thrown in the slammer for x-amount of reasons._

 _Jack would be lying if he said he didn't have his demons, his father was killed by a Christian hate group, and the media said nothing about it._

 _So, bias media was definitely one of them, now does that mean all Muslims are bad, no, by no means. But does that mean he get along well with them, same answer…no._

 _Having a fear is part of being a sentient being, that is unless you're Arachnid than it doesn't apply to you._

 _She moved her lips down to his neck, then to his chest._

 _It didn't take long for the boy to realize where she was going with her lips, it hit him like a ton of breaks, however he knew no amount of objection would stop her, she was going to have her way with him, whether he like it or not._

 _She was his stomach, licking it and kissing it passionately._

 _Now all guys who are reading this, you can agree, it doesn't matter how much you hate the girl, our hormones can still be uncontrollable._

 _His hormones were out the window for control, his length was aroused._

 _And more she kissed and licked, the harder and longer it became._

 _Until she suddenly stopped, and then lowered her more so to accommodate Jack's height._

 _In one swoop, his whole length was in the ice-cold depth of Arachnid's mouth and Jack let out gasp of shock and discomfort._

 _Several long moments later, his climax was reached._

 _End flashback_

* * *

Men can't say they don't like it when a girl gives them a blow job, but does that mean that the girl is wore, or what?

Now Jack was in the dark corner of the room, and his cloths were right beside him, or least his shoes, socks, underwear, and jeans were, what ever happened to his shirt would be anyone's guess at this point, but that would do, after all his plan for ground bridge destination was the Florida beach.

Arachnid was out on orders from Megatron, and in that time Jack and been working on loosening the webbing trapped his hands where they are now.

Finally, he was loose, and 30 seconds later so were his feet.

Not even twenty seconds went by as Jack speedily put on what clothes we available.

His sneakers where on his feet and ready to run.

"Alright, let's rock and roll!" Jack said to himself. Jack took off into a sprint to the door on the other side of the room.

It opened when he reached it, but he wasn't expecting was two drones to walking by at the same time, meaning they saw Arachnid's door open, while she was on a mission.

Jack slid into the wall beside the opening, letting the drones pass by him without them noticing him.

Once they were in the room completely, Jack slipped through the open door quietly,

The door hissed shut behind him, leaving before him one on the many hallways on this vessel.

* * *

Earlier at school

Sierra knew somehow, some way Miko and Raf were also involved in the works with aliens, so what was she going to do, confront them about it of course.

At least, Miko, after all she was standing right in front of her in the lunch line.

She gently laid a hand on Miko's shoulder, promptly getting her attention.

"Oh, ah, hi Sierra?" she said lowly,

"So how long have you been working with aliens?" she didn't even hesitate with the question, and judging by the hesitant answer, it had been for some time.

"Uhhh, that's classified…" Miko said, but she was cut off by the red head.

"Ohhhh, don't play this game with me, I saw Jack get kidnapped this morning, a judging by the way you, that Esquivel kid, and Jack all hang out at lunch it's clear to me that he wasn't the only one hiding anything!"

Miko sighed and looked around, no one was looking at them, but she wasn't going to chance it.

Miko leaned over to Sierra, and into her ear, she whispered, "If you really want to know what's going on I can explain it to you BUT NOT here, understand?!"

"Clearly!" was the cheer captain's response.

Miko nodded in approval, she looked around again, "Do you know where my host parent's live?" Sierra nodded, "Meet me there after school, and I'll explain most everything, okay?"

"'Most' everything?" Sierra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I gotta save something for the autobots to explain, don't I?" she said with a sly smile.

A few seconds went by and then it all clicked into place for Sierra, "Oh!" she said.

"Yep!" she popped the 'p' to make a point.

* * *

He had found the ventilation shaft that he was looking for, although he wasn't exactly thrilled at the Idea.

Why?

X-Files was one his favorite TV shows, and one episode is what made him hesitant to enter the shaft.

Mental summary: a guy gets infected by an alien disease, turns pale as a ghost, as mindless as a zombie, and as blood thirsty as a vampire.

But what does that have to do with the ventilation shaft?

While the FBI was investigating an abandoned warehouse, the male agent was injured in the shaft and the female agent was the only one awake.

But, she was taking a breather with her injured partner beside her, when suddenly she heard a thundering ruckus that sounded like someone else was in the shaft with them.

Around the corner came the guy they were after, with all the features that even the most career criminal would be afraid of.

She fired her Glock at him and closed her eyes, when nothing tore into her, she opened her eyes and didn't see the guy anywhere.

So now you see why, but Jack knew it was either he takes the hallway and risk being found, or he takes the shaft, and the long way around.

Easy decision, for a smart kid like him.

So now he was in the shaft and was moving quickly. (Jerry Reed's song "East bound and Down" playing through his head)

After several minutes of being in dead sprint, Jack found the vent for the bridge.

"Great! One down, one to go!" he said to himself. He found the bridge, now he had to find the energon depo on the ship.

Another few moment's past, and sure enough, he found what he was looking for.

He remembered the direction the ship was traveling, it should be over the Mariana Trench in about five minutes at the speed the ship was going, oh yeah, the fireworks were getting ready to go off.

* * *

"Jack was the first one to come across them while he was at work, Raf saw the bot's and con's going at it in the drain on the outskirts of town, and I saw Arcee transform in front of Jack to talk to him about who they were." Miko told the cheer captain in her host family's living room. Sierra was at a loss for words, her crush has been working with aliens for the better of 4 months, and she understood the stress of keeping that kind secret, lest you get arrested for treason.

"So, Jack really was talking to his motor cycle that day." She said softly.

Miko shook her head, "At the time He was just admiring the bike, Arcee is beautiful in both forms, but Jack sees her more like and over protective over baring older sister…" she chuckled softly, "Although I did kind of feel bad for him the first night of Arcee being his guardian; you remember when Jack's dad was killed right?" Sierra nodded, Miko continued, "It was the third-year anniversary for it, and Arcee had the audacity to say Jack didn't know anything about loss." Sierra gasped.

"Everyone in Jasper knows not to say anything like that him, he and his dad where close!" she shrieked.

Miko raised her hands to calm her down, "The Autobots were terribly misinformed. Arcee apologized the morning after when she heard him and his mother talking about his dad, Arcee felt terrible about what she said and so to make it up, she woke him up early, and they went riding like they had the cartel after them. They became really good friends after that." She finished the tale with a sad smile.

* * *

 **Hello re-write,**


	5. Chapter 5

Arachnophobia chapter 5

Escape the Nemeses

The brigade was clear as chaos ensued following the explosion in the reactor room, no one (hopefully) would figure out it was a human teen that took out one of the biggest threats to earth and the race that resided on it.

The bridge controls were easy to find, or rather too easy, but it didn't matter, if Jack was able to get out of here and quick, he would take it.

The panel control boards on the other side of the room started to blow up, it seems the chain reaction was happing faster that Jack anticipated, but faster this thing was out of the sky, and in the bottom of the trench, the better.

The vortex swirled to life, as Jack jump from the control panel and landed on the ground.

Using momentum to role; he got up and was already hailing aft. He felt something pushing him out the vortex.

He felt one last thing before blacking out from exhaustion, soft, warm, sunlight, and he could have sworn he heard someone asking if he was alright.

* * *

Amanda and Jessica Lockhart might not have blood relate sisters, but they still view each other as such.

A simple day on the beach with their apartment mates Charline and Willa, it was just supposed to stay as such, but fate obviously had other plans.

The four girls all relaxed under the sun, getting a golden tan the will make guy look at 'em and melt over the radiance they produce, unfortunately the said guys were away at Navy basic training and wouldn't be back anytime soon.

So, them being alone was all they could do.

That was until an eerie sound hit their ears.

The four looked to their right, in time to a shirtless young man fall from what they had to guess was a portal.

The boy landed with a ' _thud'_ and rolled twice, throwing sand on every one of the girls who in turn squeaked in surprise.

Amanda was the first to react, after the boy stopped rolling and ended up face down in the sand, she thought is wise to roll him over so he could at least breath correctly.

"Hey, are you alright?!" she asked.

The boy said nothing as it had appeared to be exhausted, and as such, has passed out in the sand.

Not that Amanda couldn't fault him for it, today the sand was just right to take a nap, and when Amanda had gently touched the raven-teen she shivered at how cold his skin was, like he had been stuck in a refrigerator and had just found a way out.

She checked his vitals, he had a pulse, and he was breathing, though it seemed he was breathing easier than before, more relaxed.

Amanda and the other girls that with her started to look closer at the teen, he had bruises up and down his abdomen region, though they weren't dark discoloration, they still tell the young man didn't like them.

Several minutes went by before the teen started to move, Amanda and Jess had asked the other two to back up just a hair so he didn't feel crowded, to which they agree to and scooted back a few feet.

After a couple of seconds when by, the raven-teen's eye's opened, Amanda and Jess would have jumped at the startling stormy colored blue-gray eyes had they not been genuinely concerned about his health.

"Ohh…Wha…Where am I?" than Jack notice the girls that were around him, and blushed a little when he remembered he was shirtless.

"Uh-haha…" Jack said, concerned about what they were going to do.

"Hey, easy, we're not gonna hurt you." The girl to his right said, holding up her hands in calming gesture.

"Where am I? how long was I out? Who are you?" the last question was directed at the girl to his right who spoke.

"In order: Pensacola, Florida Beach… only a couple of minutes….and my name is Amanda…" she gestured to girl to his left, "That's my sister Jess…" she motioned to the blond behind her, "Charline…" and to the raven teen girl behind Jess, "Willa."

"Now." Amanda said, catching the attention of the boy, "Who are you? Where are you from? And what was with the portal?"

The boy looked at her, "Jack…Jasper Nevada…and I have a thing for dramatic entrances?"

"Jasper Nevada? The entertainment capital of the world?" the she-teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, the brochure lied."

"That it did…" She said as she chuckled.

* * *

"…Jack and Arachnid have had a past, one that would make one wonder how he pissed her off, but as Arcee had told me, Jack blew up her ship, and in correlation with her collection, in turn, as a human term would have it, 'Pissed her the hell off!' and to get to him, he lured him into a trap involving his mother as bait." The booming voice of the Autobot leader said in explication to the fiery-redheaded cheerleader who also happened to be crushing on the same guy that Optimus just got done talking about.

"And how long has he been working with you guys?" Sierra asked.

"Roughly six months." Came the answer.

Sierra then turned her head to the Second in command, "You're his motorcycle?" she asked.

Arcee raised an eyebrow ridge, "You recognize me?" she asked shocked.

"Your paint job!" the red-head said in a tone that said, ' _what I really meant'_

Arcee nodded, "Smarter than I first pegged you for…" she said in a low voice, Sierra heard it, but chose not to comment on it.

"So how do we get Jack back…" Sierra was cut off by an alarm, Jack's life signature; has reappeared in Florida.

"Looks like we can stop the search, we found him…" a second alarm went off, cutting off the medic.

"By the allspark, there is a huge energon source being detected over the nation of what I believe to be Japan, and it looks like it's burning!"

"What Japan?! Or…" Miko asked, fearful for her home.

"The Nemesis!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Yes, Bulkhead I believe you are right The Nemesis has just been knocked out of the sky and is headed…here!" he pointed at the monitor at one particular spot on the map.

"The Marina Trench!" All the human's exclaimed.

"The where?" Arcee asked.

Raf answered, "The deepest part of our ocean. Three plus miles in depth, if you want something gone and never seen again…this is where you go!"

"But what I want to know is: how is The Nemesis, in a burning heap, crashing in the deepest part of the ocean?" Ratchet asked.

"It stands to reason that it is Jackson who is responsible for the carnage!" The Prime said.

"As intelligent as Jack is I would highly doubt that he would be able to blow that ship out of the sky!" Ratchet scoffed.

"I don't know Ratch, he did blow up Arachnid's ship." Bulkhead stated.

"With an energon leak!" The medic shot back.

Arcee butted in, "Unless he was able to make it to the reactor core!"

Ratchet pondered on that, "That may be plausible!" He admitted.

Yet another alarm went off, though this time it was Agent Fowler calling.

"PRIME!" The man called out, Optimus was not amused.

"Agent Fowler!" Came a low growl from Optimus.

"Satellite scans have picked up a fiery inferno blowing up in the Marina Trench near Japan, are you trying to draw more attention to yourself than what you already have?!"

"Actually, Agent Fowler, we believe it was by Jack's hand that the Nemesis is in the 'trench'." Optimus said.

This intrigued the federal agent, "Really?!" he asked

At the nod of the Bot, Fowler continued, "Well If that is indeed true, Jack may get a metal for this." A slight grin crossed the man's face.

"A metal?!" June yelped.

"Metal of freedom, the highest award any civilian can obtain." Fowler explained.

"Wow, Metal of Freedom recipient, and barely old enough to drive." June said rubbing her face.

"Don't worry June, the president is the only one capable of handing out the Metal of Freedom, and from what I understand about how you two feel about the new president, I don't think you need to worry too much!" Fowler said.

June just nodded, "Can we get Jack back first? I would really like to see if he is alright!" She said motherly.

"Locking onto coordinates!" Ratchet said, punching a couple keys on the board, and doing just what he said.

* * *

Amanda was amused by the raven-haired teen in front of her; he was the kind of a guy she would want as a boyfriend.

However, her musing was cut short when another portal, like the one Jack fell out of, appeared a few feet away.

A semi-truck drove out of the vortex, a primarily red paint job with blue flames.

"Optimus…" Jack breathed, Amanda gave him an odd look.

The truck stopped in front of them.

The doors on both sides opened, four figures hoped out of the truck.

"JACK!" The voices cried.

Not a second later was Jack on the receiving end of a dog pile of a hug.

Then the grill of the truck shifted and broke apart, along with the rest of the cab.

Mesmerized, the girls only reaction was to stare at the transformer.

A few seconds after the truck had broken apart, it had taking on a tall robotic form, towering easily over the girls, and everyone else on the beach at the time.

He knelt to get closer to jack to inspect him of injury.

After that he looked Jack in the eye's, "Are you alright Jack?"

"Am I alright?! Shoot! Point me to another enemy boss-bot, I'll handle them with my bear hands and wits!" Jack said with a smile.

A small smile graced the Prime's faceplate, "Let's get you home Jack!"

* * *

 **And CUT! PRINT! And SHIP! It's done (not quite)**

 **So, what happened to Arachnid? where was she? How is she? For Danny Phantom '** _ **Phans**_ **' Clockwork is popular for saying something like "All in due time" so I'll leave it at that!**

 **So, Jack is on solid ground now, and I think two more chapters are in order, unless I pull it off in one but who knows?!**

 **Anyway, thank you guy's so much for reading this chapter if you liked it, Fav, Follow, and comment, and I'll see y'all later!**


End file.
